De près et de loin
by Clipse23
Summary: Destiel / Quand Dean vaincra t-il ses démons intérieurs pour enfin exprimer à Castiel sa vision du lien qui les unit ?
1. Desire, Need, Fear

.

 **De près et de loin**

Saison 12 de Supernatural (Spoilers 12x03)

\- 4 parties -

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partie 1 - Desire. Need. Fear.**

.

« Don't try to hide it, now »

Est-ce possible de résister à un désir pendant neuf années de sa vie ? Neuf longues années à refouler quelque chose qui cherche à sortir, qui vous assaillit de tout les côtés, qui vous tiraille de part et d'autre. Après tout ce temps, on aurait pu croire que Dean s'était aménagé une zone de confort, précédant ce besoin d'assouvissement sans avoir besoin d'y toucher. Mais ces périodes ne duraient pas éternellement. Au fond de lui, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Enfoui là où il n'osait y toucher, que ce soit par fuite ou peur du rejet, par besoin d'assumer ses sentiments ou de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, il le savait. Il voulait toucher, sentir, vivre. Tout ça avec lui. Echanger, partager, expérimenter la vie avec cet homme qui le troublait tant. Il voulait être avec Castiel, quoi que cela veuille dire. Il avait _besoin_ de sa présence. Il n'avait définitivement plus pu se le cacher à lui-même quand l'ange avait disparu l'année dernière. Il avait été forcé de réaliser ce manque dans sa vie, celui qui ne cherchait qu'à être comblé. Mais même après son retour, il avait été trop lâche pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et le nouveau départ de sa mère avait réouvert ce vide affectif en lui. Il aurait sérieusement eu besoin du soutien de Cas dans cette épreuve. S'il avait été capable de s'accepter une bonne fois pour toute. Tel qu'il était. Amoureux d'un ange.

.

« Morning sunshine, want some coffee ? »

Peut-être avait-il juste eu besoin de faire comme s'il avait comblé ce vide. Ses appels téléphoniques réguliers pour prendre des nouvelles, ses demandes d'aide sur la façon de gérer la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux actuellement, et y rajouter une routine matinale. Tout aurait très bien pu lui suffire, comme avant. Après tout, qu'est-ce que quelques mois de plus après des années de silence ? Mais il lui semblait depuis peu que tout allait à sens unique. Etait-ce parce qu'il en demandait plus, en voulait plus ? Même si tout restait encore si subtil, se limitant à des paroles brèves, des regards, des insinuations. Peut-être que Castiel avait décidé de restreindre ce lien qui les unissait. De ne pas y voir quelque chose de plus grand. Quelque chose qui les dépassait tout les deux. L'avait-il déjà perçu un jour, tout simplement ? Dean commença à remettre en question tout ce qu'ils avaient pu partager, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Rien n'était pareil avec lui. Pas simplement parce qu'il était un ange, et qu'il s'attachait différemment que les humains. Mais parce que c'était Cas. Et Dean ne trouvait déjà pas de réponses pour lui-même. Il ne risquait pas d'en trouver pour les autres.

.

« Follow your heart… »

L'ange n'avait pas posé de questions après ça. Pas réagi. Pas même tiqué. Rien. C'était peut-être ça qui avait poussé Dean à vouloir enfin s'exprimer. Il avait fortement besoin de quelqu'un ces temps-ci. D'un confident, d'une oreille attentive qui saurait l'écouter sans jugement. Tout les sentiments qu'il renfermait et accumulait derrière cette barrière émotionnelle qu'il s'était crée venaient de le conduire jusqu'au milieu du bunker. Ses pas l'avaient guidé pour lui. Cas était là, debout, en train de feuilleter un vieux livre poussiéreux qui captait toute son attention. Il mit un instant avant de sentir la présence de son ami. Enfin, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Dean ? demanda celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils, remarquant l'air si tendu qui se lisait sur son visage.

\- Cas… Il faut que… Il faut que je te parle.

Il avait la bouche entrouverte. La gorge sèche. Ses battements de coeur s'accélérant dans sa poitrine. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ? Il aurait très bien pu laisser tomber et inventer une piteuse excuse. Ne pas affronter ces sentiments envers lui, comme toujours.

\- Dean, ça va ?

Son air inquiet ne fit que renforcer les émotions qui traversaient Dean en cet instant. Cela fit remonter en lui les souvenirs de leur première rencontre. Ce lien qui s'était crée entre eux dès le moment où l'ange l'avait arraché à cet enfer. Dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés dans cette grange, se défiant au milieu de l'électricité qui parcourait l'atmosphère. Ses rendez-vous nocturnes qui n'avaient fait qu'accentuer une étincelle qui ne cherchait qu'à s'élargir. Cette connexion qui n'était jamais partie, pour rapidement évoluer, s'agrandir, se concrétiser. Elle ne les avait plus jamais quitté. Plus jamais laissé. Que se passerait-il maintenant que Dean voulait briser cette fine barrière qu'ils avaient construit avec les années ? Cette entente tacite qui leur avait permis de rester ainsi, sans jamais avoir eu besoin de donner une quelconque explication sur ce lien entre eux. Est-ce que ce serait trop demandé pour un ange ? Mettre des mots sur quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir lui-même était déjà une étape difficile à affronter. Mais un rejet était la chose qui le terrifiait le plus. Voir tout cela brisé, et ne plus pouvoir être avec lui comme il l'était avant. Qu'ils en ressortent différents, comme s'il était impossible de faire marche arrière. Qu'il ne soit plus plus possible de reconstruire ce lien fragile, qui même encore présent, serait craquelé à jamais. Cette pensée s'imposa soudainement à lui. Un frisson de panique le parcourut. Il devait pourtant vaincre cette peur passagère. C'était le moment.

\- Tu… Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? A propos de ce qui a tué les autres victimes ? lâcha t-il d'une traite.

Dean se serait frappé s'il avait pu.

\- Pas encore, lui répondit le brun, plissant les yeux sans comprendre l'angoisse qui venait de traverser le Winchester.

\- Très bien, acquiesça le blond sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

Une fois de plus, il avait fuit. Il repartait de là où il venait, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, sans même lui accorder un autre regard. Une douche. Une douche bien froide. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin.

.

* * *

.

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu !

On remercie la dissertation de philosophie que j'étais en train de faire sur le désir et le fait de devoir refouler certains de ces derniers, les plus profonds, pour l'inspiration de cette fanfic... XD

La Partie 2 arrive rapidement... Fin novembre maximum !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, je suis toujours très curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez et j'adore lire vos reviews !

A bientôt !

\- Clipse


	2. Consciousness and knowledge

.

Coucou !

Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma seconde partie ^^

Encore un grand merci pour vos commentaires ︎*coeur* J'ai bien aimé lire vos interrogations ! Quelques unes auront leurs réponses dans cette partie, d'autres dans les suivantes... :)

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partie 2 - Consciousness and knowledge**

.

Le bruit de l'eau chaude se stoppa brusquement. Dean fit coulisser la porte vitrée et prit la longue serviette blanche qui l'attendait pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille après s'être séché comme il pouvait. Il avait pu faire un peu le vide dans sa tête sur la situation. Il se sentait plus calme, plus apaisé. Mais ce sentiment ne dura pas quand il entra dans sa chambre. Dos à lui, il aperçut un long trench-coat marron, se tenant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Cas ? l'interrogea le blond sans comprendre sa présence.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui sans lever son regard. Il était occupé à détailler les quelques photos que Dean avait laissé sur son lit, plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Elle te manque ? demanda l'ange.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander quelle photographie il était en train d'observer. Le chasseur inspira un instant, sentant un frisson le parcourir. Il était de nouveau à fleur de peau. Ce sujet était encore trop récent et douloureux dans son esprit pour qu'il fasse l'impasse dessus en tentant de le dissimuler une fois de plus. Il sentait le besoin de s'exprimer à quelqu'un lui mener la vie dure. Quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais l'accumulation de sentiments qu'il refoulait devenait un poids conséquent. Et la présence de Castiel contribuait à le rassurer. Non sans difficulté pour autant, il s'ouvrit après un instant d'hésitation :

\- Oui… souffla t-il dans un murmure rauque. Plus que tout au monde. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça fait de la voir s'en aller de nouveau après l'avoir enfin retrouvé.

Le brun sembla plus que compatissant.

\- Dean… Je suis dé…

Il s'était arrêté au moment où il avait levé les yeux. Le Winchester avait totalement oublié qu'il était à peine couvert, protégé par une unique serviette autour de ses hanches. Pour le reste, il ne cachait rien. Dean sentit le regard de Cas le parcourir, montrant de l'innocence mêlée à un brin de curiosité. Il ne savait pas si l'ange comprenait ce qu'il faisait, et il fut pris d'un sentiment étrange. Il était en train de se faire détailler. Le blond se sentit rougir légèrement.

\- Je… Je vais me changer.

Castiel sembla ouvrir la bouche, mais resta suspendu un instant sans savoir ce qu'il était supposé dire. Il préféra se raviser, et se détourna de lui après un moment qui sembla à Dean une éternité. Ce dernier en profita pour s'habiller avec hâte. Dans l'agitation qu'il y avait dans sa tête, il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à mettre son t-shirt dans le bon sens. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se gratta la tête, l'air maladroit.

\- Donc… Pourquoi tu es venu ? l'interrogea-il une seconde fois en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était de nouveau présentable.

Cas leva de nouveau son regard sans attendre un instant. Il semblait attendre des réponses, lui aussi.

\- Comme vas-tu, Dean ?

Le concerné fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de questions.

\- Bien, comme toujours. Je ne me plaindrai pas d'avoir un peu de démons à taper mais…

\- Dean, répéta l'ange, des plus sérieux.

Le blond se sentit bloqué. Castiel ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait rien dit. Il connaissait trop bien son ami pour douter du contraire. Finalement, il céda une nouvelle fois, se dévoilant timidement. Un voile chargé d'émotions passa rapidement dans les yeux du Winchester.

\- Ca pourrait être pire. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

\- Tu m'inquiètes quand même encore plus que d'habitude.

\- Plus que d'habitude ? releva le chasseur, pesant ses mots.

\- Je me fais du soucis pour toi depuis le jour où je t'ai sauvé, expliqua calmement Castiel. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Je me sentirai toujours concerné par ce qu'il t'arrive.

Ces mots touchèrent profondément Dean. Il se sentit rassuré.

\- Merci. Merci de te préoccuper de moi, il répondit, sincère. Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter autant d'attention.

Il fixait un point invisible sur le sol d'un air préoccupé. Castiel remarqua la similitude de son comportement avec son attitude dans la bibliothèque. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme s'il hésitait à aborder le sujet qu'il avait cru discerner derrière les non-dits de l'humain. Il demanda avec de grands yeux, le scrutant, ayant peur d'avoir franchi une ligne :

\- Tu… Tu es gêné par le fait que je te porte trop d'attention ?

Ces paroles donnèrent à Dean l'effet d'un choc électrique. L'ange avait mal interprété ce qu'il avait dit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Quand tu dis trop d'attention, tu veux dire…

Etait-il vraiment prêt à affronter cette conversation ? Même après l'avoir cherché de lui-même il y a moins d'une heure ? Non, bien-sûr que non. Avec Castiel, il ne serait jamais prêt à rien. Tout était si imprévisible, si improbable. Cette partie de sa vie lui était tombée dessus alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, et il continuait encore de découvrir de nouvelles choses sur lui-même au fil de leurs contacts. Après tout ce temps, il avait enfin cherché à avancer, à vouloir franchir un cap. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Tout les doutes qui avaient pu le parcourir remontaient en lui. L'un d'entre eux, peut-être celui qui le tourmentait en plus, ne quittait plus son esprit ; Il avait peur de lui faire du mal. De le salir. D'être un idiot, comme avec toutes les filles qu'il avait pu connaître. Jamais cette peur ne pourrait disparaître. Peut-être qu'un jour il serait capable de pleinement s'assumer. Peut-être même de faire bien plus. Ça, il pourrait le travailler, avec le temps, même si ça lui paraissait un travail ardu et laborieux. Laborieux mais pas impossible. Mais redevenir comme avant ? C'était une incertitude qu'il ne souhaitait découvrir un jour. Accepter la responsabilité si fragile de prendre soin de quelqu'un comme lui était un enjeu qui le terrifiait. Après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire au cours de sa vie, il n'était même pas sûr de mériter d'essayer. Qui pourrait mériter Castiel, de toute façon ? songea t-il.

L'ange, lui, ne semblait pas autant en proie à un débat intérieur que le chasseur. Ou alors le cachait-il parfaitement. Pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, Castiel sut grâce aux interrogations du Winchester qu'il n'allait pas se faire interrompre par l'angoisse de l'humain, comme cela avait pu arriver lorsqu'il tentait d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Il pouvait répondre avec sincérité.

\- J'ai toujours eu plus d'affection pour toi que pour tout les autres humains que j'ai pu rencontrer au cours de mon existence, expliqua t-il. C'est venu à moi dès que je suis arrivé sur terre pour te sauver, et que j'ai appris à te connaître. Je n'ai pas été crée pour m'attacher aux gens de la sorte… Mais c'est une des rares choses qui m'a pourtant paru naturelle, ici.

Dean sentit comme une force qui l'obligea à lever les yeux vers l'ange après tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il croisa le regard chargé d'émotion de Castiel qui en disait long sur beaucoup de choses. Même si cette lueur dans son regard avait toujours été présente, il avait l'impression d'en redécouvrir sa signification. De ne plus avoir besoin de s'en détourner après un instant, de peur que cela ne signifie quelque chose. Une vague d'émotion s'immisça en lui. Mais un brin de panique ne le quitta pas pour autant. Et celui-ci ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque l'ange posa la question que le Winchester avait le plus redouté depuis maintenant neuf ans. Elle fut posée avec tout ce qui composait Castiel. De l'innocence. De la curiosité. Un besoin de savoir. Du sérieux, qui était venu se mêler à tout cela. Dean crut même discerner un rapide soupçon de frayeur, comme si lui aussi craignait une réponse qui les fragilise à jamais. Ces mots semblèrent parfaitement à l'image des deux amis. Détournés, mais chargés en signification. Ils voulaient tout dire.

\- Est-ce que tu me portes une attention similaire ?

Castiel avait toujours animé son monde, mais tout était resté si insaisissable. Il en avait conscience sans pouvoir s'en saisir. Et maintenant, on lui offrait la possibilité d'accéder à tout ce dont il avait pu vouloir, espérer, désirer. Il lui suffisait de tendre la main et de l'attraper. Cette lumière au bout du sombre tunnel qu'était sa vie. Il n'avait besoin que d'un seul mot. Un seul mot qui pouvait tout faire basculer.

Dean captura le regard de Castiel, d'une sincérité dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

\- Oui, lui confirma t-il en sentant le bout de ses doigts trembler un instant tandis que son cerveau mettait une pause à tout ce qui l'aurait habituellement poussé à se justifier et faire marche arrière.


	3. The mind of an angel

.

 **Partie 3 - The mind of an angel**

.

Castiel n'aimait pas voir Dean aussi tourmenté. Son passé douloureux et sa vie des plus animées rendait malheureusement ce genre de moments plutôt fréquents. Depuis maintenant neuf ans, il se sentait préoccupé à chaque fois que le regard du Winchester prenait cet air inquiet qui le caractérisait, et qu'une certaine assurance sortait de sa bouche pour tenter de ne pas montrer aux autres ce mal-être intérieur, se cachant derrière son habituel masque de sarcasmes et d'indifférence. Il ne souhaitait pas inquiéter ses proches, ou montrer ses innombrables émotions qui s'entrechoquaient et bouillonnaient en lui. Il avait passé une vie entière à tout dissimuler. Et l'ange ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se contentait d'attendre ici et là, que Dean ait besoin qu'on lui enlève un poids dans sa vie. Un démon intraçable. Une menace invisible. Un ennemi plus ardu. Même si ce n'était que ça. C'était toujours un tourment de moins dans l'esprit du chasseur. Pour le reste, il ne pouvait compter que sur la réceptivité de l'homme, dans ses rares moments où il s'ouvrait au monde. Lorsqu'une fissure apparaissait dans cette grande barrière forgée de doutes et d'inquiétudes.

.

« Cas… Il faut que… Il faut que je te parle. »

Le voir venir avec une mise à nue émotionnelle avait semblé inespéré. Voulait-il lui confier quelque chose ? se demanda l'ange. Cas s'était sentit touché par cet acte de confiance. Mais Dean s'était soudainement refermé sur lui-même pour repartir dans son éternelle solitude. Son angoisse qui s'était lu sur son visage réveilla l'inquiétude endormie que le brun avait à son égard. Un doute s'installa en lui. Cela semblait plus important que d'habitude. Etait-ce à propos du second abandon de sa mère ? Ou la raison lui échappait-elle ? Quelle que soit la réponse, il sentait maintenant comme s'il était de sa responsabilité de lui venir en aide et de le pousser à s'ouvrir. Il se sentait concerné.

.

« Tu… Tu es gêné par le fait que je te porte trop d'attention ? »

Les paroles du Winchester avaient résonné dans sa tête un instant. Poser cette question lui avait semblé comme une nécessité après cela. Il avait toujours eu le sentiment qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu de problèmes tant qu'il ne partageait pas son ressenti. Il avait bien compris que Dean ne souhaitait pas aborder le sujet. Castiel avait donc dû apprendre seul la signification de ces sentiments humains qui déferlaient en lui. Maintenant encore il n'était pas encore trop sûr d'avoir tout compris. Sans oublier la mise en situation qui allait avec. Ce qu'il fallait en faire. Pourquoi tout n'était pas plus simple ? Pourquoi ne lui suffisait-il pas de lui confier ce qu'il ressentait ? Il aurait pu avoir des explications plus claires sur ce que tout cela signifiait. Il savait très bien qu'au tout début, son statut d'ange ne lui avait pas permis de le laisser libre de ses envies et de ses pensées. S'attacher à un humain comme il l'avait fait était déjà une faute grave. Etait-ce encore trop compliqué maintenant ? Cas n'en trouvait pas la réponse, mais Dean semblait le penser. Et le brun avait pris comme habitude d'alimenter leur accord tacite sans jamais y toucher. Mais quand le blond lui avait demandé de clarifier cette attention, Castiel n'avait plus vu de raison de mentir. Pourquoi s'embêter, après tout ?

.

« Est-ce que tu me portes une attention similaire ? »

Maintenant que lui avait tout dit, il s'était senti le besoin de savoir. Il percevait parfaitement le fait que leur lien était fort, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Castiel avait besoin de réponses. Que ce soit venant du Winchester, ou même par rapport à lui-même. Il ne se sentait pas encore assez en phase avec le monde pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ce qui le traversait. Il avait besoin de faire ça avec Dean.

La réponse qui tarda fit monter quelque chose de nouveau en l'ange. Une sorte de crainte de l'inattendu. Une interrogation. Comment allait-il réagir si la réponse était négative ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, mais il sentait qu'un arrière goût d'appréhension commençait à s'entremêler dans ses idées. Mais quelque chose d'autre lui vint à l'esprit. Et si c'était positif ? Qu'est-ce que cela impliquerait ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé toute une vie à tenter d'élucider ses interrogations, tellement il avait de choses à apprendre. Et depuis qu'il était arrivé sur terre, il n'en était sûrement pas loin.

Finalement, un seul mot réussit à éclaircir neuf années entières de l'existence de deux personnes.

 _« Oui… »_


	4. In their own way

.

Salut à tous !

Je vous présente la dernière partie de ma fanfic ! Désolé d'avoir mis un peu plus longtemps que le reste pour la publication ^^

Merci encore pour vos reviews «3 Ca m'a bien motivé et je suis heureuse que vous aimez !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un dernier commentaire, comme toujours ça me fait très plaisir de vous lire !

J'espère que la fin vous plaira :) N'hésitez pas à me suivre pour lire mes prochaines fanfics Destiel... La prochaine à sortir sera un rapide one-shot comique ;)

Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! J'espère que vous avez pensé à mettre un petit Cas au dessus de votre sapin =p

\- Clipse

* * *

 **Partie 4 - In their own way**

.

Ils étaient là, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. La barrière tacite entre eux avait enfin été rompu. Après tout ce temps, elle n'existait plus. Chacun s'accrochait au regard de celui qu'il avait en face de lui. Il n'y avait plus rien autour. L'air était chargé de toutes ces émotions contenues depuis des années.

Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient rester ainsi éternellement. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Passer à l'étape suivante. Franchir l'aveu, affronter ce qui suit. Aucun des deux ne fit pourtant un mouvement ou engagea ne serait-ce que des mots. Ils étaient dépassés par les évènements, chacun pour ses propres raisons. Leurs pensées les occupaient pleinement, bourdonnant dans leurs têtes. Ce fut Castiel qui brisa en premier le silence, sa soif de curiosité prenant le dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire maintenant ?

Dean ne savait pas si l'ange parlait d'un futur immédiat, ou bien de ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux suite à leurs confidences. Dans tout les cas, la réponse était la même.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, brisant une demi-seconde leur contact visuel.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin été franc l'un envers l'autre, ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire. Comment étaient-ils supposés réagir ? Qu'est-ce que cela allait impliquer ? Tels étaient les questions qui accaparaient leur esprit. La situation passa de l'émotion instaurée par leurs révélations à une légère gêne.

Fort heureusement pour eux, ils furent rapidement sauvé par la voix de Sam qui provenait du couloir.

\- Dean ? appela ce dernier. Tu es dans ta chambre ?

Le concerné se tourna vers la porte, faisant porter sa voix.

\- J'arrive, Sammy !

Il n'attendit pas un instant pour faire quelques pas vers la sortie. Ces derniers lui parurent interminables. Il n'osait se retourner de suite, sachant que l'ange avait les yeux rivés sur lui, attendant de lui un savoir qu'il ne saurait pour l'instant lui donner. Juste avant de tourner la poignée, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Castiel. Ils ne savaient peut-être plus quoi se dire, mais leurs regards parlaient pour eux.

* * *

Deux semaines avaient passé. Dean et Castiel ne s'étaient plus retrouvés seuls depuis leur conversation dans la chambre. Peut-être n'était-ce pas totalement le coup du hasard du côté du chasseur. Castiel, lui, ne savait juste pas quoi faire, et se contentait d'espérer un signe de la part de Dean. En attendant, il ne voulait rien forcer, et avait peur de le perdre. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ils restaient pourtant brefs et professionnels. Ils se contentaient du strict minimum. Et surtout, ils évitaient à tout prix de croiser le regard de l'autre.

La troisième semaine pourtant, ils étaient tout les deux las de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient mise. Les choses ne pouvaient pas rester là où elles étaient. L'ange et le chasseur l'avait tout les deux bien compris. Dean commençait sérieusement à manquer à Cas, tandis que le blond se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi stupide pour ne pas réagir au moment convenu.

Sam et Dean étaient occupés à prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Le cadet buvait un grand café devant le journal local, occupé à vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans la région. L'aîné, lui, avait les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur, un bol de céréales près de lui.

\- Sam, tu as des informations à me transmettre ? interrogea une voix familière qui fit irruption dans le fil de leurs pensées.

Castiel débarqua dans la pièce, à l'affût de sa nouvelle mission. Il abordait un air des plus sérieux. Son regard passa par réflexe sur Dean. Celui-ci ne bougea d'un centimètre, continuant de cliquer sur la souris de son ordinateur sans même le saluer. Le plus jeune lui fit un signe de la tête, non sans remarquer la distance qui s'était formée entre les deux amis depuis quelque temps. il n'avait pas osé poser de questions, espérant qu'ils réussissent à régler ça par eux-mêmes.

\- Oui, laisse moi finir et je te rejoins, lança celui-ci en montrant sa tasse.

Il ferma le journal qu'il posa sur la table.

\- J'imagine que je ne t'en propose pas, rajouta t-il avec un léger sourire en faisant référence à la boisson.

\- Tu manques quelque chose, lâcha le plus âgé des Winchester la bouche pleine, rendant ses paroles presque inaudibles.

Castiel fut dans un premier temps surpris que le blond lui adresse la parole, mais ne put s'empêcher d'élargir un sourire timide. Dean était incorrigible sur ses mauvaises habitudes, et cela avait toujours amusé l'ange. Même en cette période tendue, le chasseur ne se retint pas pour caler le plus de nourriture qu'il pouvait dans sa bouche, rendant la situation un brin ridicule.

\- Si c'est pour te ressembler en cet instant, je passe mon tour, lui répondit Cas, un brin provocant.

Dean daigna enfin lui accorder un regard. Pendant un instant, Castiel cru avoir fait une erreur en tentant une remarque plus légère pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais une lueur de défi ne tarda pas à s'allumer dans les yeux du blond.

\- Quoi, ça serait trop indigne d'un ange ? suggéra t-il sur un ton joueur, se levant de sa chaise avec son bol en main.

Il parlait tout en se rapprochant peu furtivement de lui.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu... tenta t-il de savoir en reculant, sentant derrière lui les meubles le bloquer qui le privèrent d'un quelconque échappatoire.

\- Il ne fallait pas me tenter... avertit-il avec un mauvais sourire.

Il était maintenant à moins d'un mètre de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à utiliser ta grâce.

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, Dean se jeta sur Castiel. Une lutte acharnée débuta, le chasseur tentant de forcer l'ange à ouvrir la bouche, ce qui leur valut uniquement de voir plus de la moitié du bol se renverser sur eux.

\- Bon, retrouvez moi quand vous aurez retrouvé un semblant de maturité, leur lança Sam avec un petit rire en quittant la pièce. Et ne cassez pas trop de choses !

Dean et Castiel étaient bien trop occupés à tenter de prendre le dessus sur l'autre pour répondre au chasseur. Le bruit du bol qui se fracassait en touchant le sol se répercuta dans la pièce. Aucun des deux n'y fit attention. Après une bataille des plus obstinées, ce fut finalement Dean qui sortit vainqueur de leur affrontement. Il avait réussi à bloquer le brun contre les grands placards plein de victuailles. Il tenait ses poignets contre les tiroirs du bas, et le maintenait en place avec le reste de son corps. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le chasseur élargit un large sourire. Castiel put sentir son souffle chaud quand il lui parla, tant la distance entre eux était mince.

\- Des commentaires à faire sur cette cuisante défaite ?

Castiel soutenu son regard sans broncher.

\- Tu as juste eu de la chance.

\- Oh, l'ange est mauvais perdant ? remarqua t-il, dédaigneux. On vous a trop laissé gagner là-haut. Vous auriez pris la grosse tête si je n'étais pas arrivé.

\- Tu es mon grand sauveur, alors ? en déduit-il, amusé.

\- T'as tout compris, conclut le Winchester avec un large sourire.

La tension qu'ils avait crée entre eux était palpable dans l'air. Ils se scrutaient tout les deux du regard, leur respiration plus rapide que d'habitude. Cas avait peur de le brusquer en prenant une initiative. Après tout ce temps, il lui semblait que c'était au chasseur de faire ce pas.

Dean le fixa encore un instant, et sur l'intention la plus naturelle qui soit, il esquissa un geste en avant. Doucement mais sûrement, il se pencha vers Castiel, légèrement effrayé. Mais sa peur s'envola à l'instant même où ses lèvres touchèrent celles de du brun. L'ange fut parcouru d'un frisson. Toutes ces années se résumèrent dans cet instant. L'attente avait rendu ce moment encore plus fort, encore plus significatif. Tout venait de prendre un sens. Tout s'éclaircissait d'une manière plus simple. Une nouvelle barrière venait de tomber. Chacun avait envie de rattraper le temps perdu. Ils se perdirent tout les deux dans ce baiser qui restait timide mais sincère. Ils stoppèrent tout à coup de bouger, comme s'ils ne voulaient briser cet instant, et enregistrer à jamais ce moment. Cas eut pourtant besoin de se confirmer que tout n'était pas que le fruit de son imagination. Que tout était bien réel. Il reprit leur baiser en l'accentuant légèrement. Ils profitèrent tout les deux de ce moment improbable. Le Winchester sentait en lui un lourd poids se libérer. Tout était bien mieux que des paroles qu'il aurait eu tant de mal à lâcher. Dean et Castiel ne savaient pas comment cela allait évoluer, mais dans tout les cas, ce serait à leur façon. Parce qu'ils ne faisaient rien comme les autres depuis le début.

Ils s'étaient toujours aimés de loin. Maintenant, ils pourraient s'aimer de près. De près et de loin, ils auront été et seront toujours ensemble.


End file.
